


Never Been Kissed

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec gets sad, Alternate Universe, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Magnus Bane, Friends to Lovers, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Never Been Kissed, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Pining, Singer Magnus Bane, scientist Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a 24 year old gay disaster!He has never even been kissed!His best friend is Magnus Bane, a famous singer, a man with confidence and style.Alec begs Magnus to be his fake boyfriend for a company event and Magnus cannot resist saying yes.This is the story of what happens when two best friends mix romance (fake) and friendship (very much real).





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> I started this today... have a few WIP's at the moment, but couldn't resist it as I love Fake dating AU's!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the set up! Lots more on it's way soon as I have a holiday from school! Yay!

“I’ve asked Magnus,” Alec admitted miserably to his sister as he slumped in the chair in front of her desk. 

“No!” Izzy exclaimed, giving him a furious stare. “I’ve already told you that if you ask Magnus, you are ruining any chance of Mum and Dad taking you seriously,”

“Well, I’ve already asked him and _he_ was supportive, so you’ll just have to suck it up, I can’t help that no-one finds me attractive,” he frowned staring at his gorgeous sister and wishing he had her confidence. 

“Oh Alec,” she said, voice softening at his down-turned mouth, “That’s not true at all, you’re just so rubbish at noticing when someone likes you that you don’t respond. Maybe you should just listen to me and Jace and Clary and Maia and even freaking Magnus when we tell you someone’s flirting!” she exclaimed, fingers clacking over the keys as she finished an email. 

“I try, you know I do, I can’t help it if I’m so bad at social cues that I get mixed up,” he said, staring down at his shoes.

“True, but really Alec, attempting to flirt with the one guy in the gay bar who was definitely not gay was pretty impressive! Lucky he was so chill about it and let you down gently,” she smiled, then leant over and tilted her brother’s chin upwards, “Alec, it’s okay to try, and get it wrong, but at least try with the right people,”

“Okay, Izzy, I know, I know! I’m a gay disaster! I don’t dress right, I have the wrong hair style, I smile too much, I don’t smile enough, I don’t know when guys are flirting, I attempt flirting with the straight guys, no wonder no-one comes near… I’m a 24 year old, never-been-kissed, virgin, Izzy and I can’t stand it anymore!” 

He grimaced as he finished, baring his teeth, hands worrying at the sleeves of his perfectly pressed shirt.

“Anyway,” he continued, “It doesn’t matter at the moment about all of that, just that Magnus said he would do it and I am going to make sure it goes well. I cannot stand Mum and Dad’s looks of pity if I show up alone, they gave me a hard enough time about coming out, they’d just laugh if I admitted I couldn’t get a date for the most important day in my career so far.”

“I don’t know why you listen so much to what they say, turning up alone would not be career suicide, sure it’s frowned upon, but it’s not the end of the world and it’s not like no-one there knows you Alec, they all know how amazing you are at your job and how highly you regard it and them. Stop beating yourself up,” She said, trying to pass on some of her confidence to her miserable brother.

“It doesn’t matter, Iz, I already asked. Magnus said he’d be my plus one and I’ll be grateful to have him by my side. At least I know him and he knows me, so we can spin a nice story of how we met and why we’ve kept it quiet so long. Magnus was bursting with ideas already when I asked him!”

“Well, yes, he would be,” said Izzy, giving her brother a worried look.

“What does that mean?” he asked, giving her a glare, “I’m just grateful that someone cares about how I feel going stag to this event. At least Magnus was willing to support me, Iz.”

Then he stood up and turned to leave, anger in his hunched shoulders and a pained expression making his handsome face twist in sorrow. 

Isabelle jumped up and, as fast as her 4 inch spiked heels would move, gripped her brother’s arm, pulling him round to face her with surprising strength.

“Alec, you know I love you and I support your choices, I’m just scared you’re going to get hurt. Magnus is….well you know all about him, you’re his best friend. I just don’t want you to enjoy pretending with him so much that it starts to feel like it could be real and then you get your heart broken,”

“I know you care Izzy, I know. But he’s not going to break my heart. I know I had a passing crush on him when I first realised I was gay, but that’s only because he was there. I don’t feel that way anymore, Iz,” he said, staring at his sister with a neutral expression as he lied through his teeth.


	2. Alec and Magnus and Chairman Meow (oh my!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of their relationship...

After leaving Izzy, Alec made his way home. He couldn’t help but think about what she had said. She was definitely right that asking Magnus had not been his brightest moment. They were the closest of friends, and Magnus was nothing but supportive; however, Alec knew that his feelings could easily get in the way of this being the casual arrangement he was hoping for.

Ever since the moment that he had accepted the truth: that he was gay, he had recognised that his friendship with Magnus was little more than a crutch for his pathetic crush. 

He cringed as he remembered how much he had always craved Magnus’ attention before coming out. How he had spent countless movie nights allowing Magnus to lean on him or put his head in his lap or knead out the knots in his shoulders. At the time he had justified it as simple friendship, even though he wouldn’t be caught dead sitting closely beside Simon or letting Clary stroke a hand through his hair. Yet now, looking back it was so clear to him - he wanted Magnus and not as a friend. 

Isabelle had always commented about how touchy-feely they were even before he had told her the truth about his sexuality, and he knew now that she had always been able to see that he was deeply in love with him. But he thought that she could equally see (through her experienced eyes) that Magnus did not feel the same, but only saw him as a friend. 

After all, Magnus was very comfortable with everyone. He would hold Clary’s arm when they went out; hug Simon and Raphael hello; kiss Isabelle on the cheek and he had even once given Jace a slap on the back in greeting which was pretty amazing as everyone knew to leave Jace alone (apart from Clary).

The fact that he had been able to break through Alec’s carefully constructed walls had shocked everyone. But right from the moment they had met, Alec had just felt...comfortable with Magnus. A feeling he appeared to reserve especially for him. Right from the start, Magnus had touched him casually and made him feel relaxed despite his own social hang-ups about being intimate with anyone. 

Magnus Bane was a special man and Alec Lightwood was lucky to know him. 

Now, what if he had screwed everything up by asking him to be his fake date to the celebration party for his promotion. Magnus had seemed pretty excited at the prospect, mostly because he had always wanted to see where Alec worked and was itching to get his hands on some of the scientific equipment that to Alec, was just an everyday thing.

Slumping on his bed, he pulled up his messages and read the last one Magnus had sent him:  
 **Hello Alexander, how did things go at work today? I’m excited to see what you’re doing there, cannot wait for the party, secret fake boyf! Do you think it would be too extra if I wear a floor length, fake fur coat in neon pink? Cos I just bought one and I’m dying to show it off! xx**

Alec sighed, Magnus was clearly excited to come with him, so he couldn’t call it off now, but maybe he could tell him it was just going to be as friends. After all, Magnus was in the public eye and maybe, despite his enthusiastic yes when Alec had asked him, he would prefer to escort Alec as just a friend to avoid all the media interest in them.

Frowning, he pressed call on Magnus’ name and listened to it ring.

“Alexander, darling!” Magnus laughed, “I was just about to call you, you never did reply to my question about the coat!”

“I told Izzy,” Alec said, a little grumble creeping into his voice, “And she wasn’t very impressed. She said I should just go stag and leave you out of it. What do you think? I can tell you want to come, but maybe we should just go as friends and not dates?”

There was a pause and a light huff of laughter and then Magnus spoke again, “Well, as much as I love your darling sister, I rather think she shouldn’t stick her nose in. When you asked me Alexander,” he paused and Alec could hear the sound of soft music floating through the loft and reminded himself to ask about it after, “I was very pleased that you did. You seemed pretty anxious to have a date, I am very happy to be your date and when you said we should have backstory to convince your parents, I already started to plan it. Would be a waste not to use my excellent, imaginative story, Alec, especially when you told me how much they disrespected you when you first came out. Be nice to shove it in their faces that you’re gay and here to stay!”

“Well…” Alec said, a smile curving his lips as he imagined what kind of story Magnus had already spun in his head. He was incredibly creative, needed to be because of his job, and had hundreds of exciting stories to share about his life before he had ended up in New York. “If it’s anything like the story about Peru...you might need to tone it down for the rents!” he laughs.

“Oh no, darling, not Peru level! I stuck with the basics of course, otherwise the story would be too complicated. How you were at one of my gigs. You caught my eye and I invited you and your friends backstage to speak with me afterwards. How shy you were, but I thought you were sweet. How I badgered Izzy for your number, but she refused to give me it if you didn’t want her too - so protective your little sister is…”

“Well that _is_ all true,” Alec said, remembering that night. How starstruck he had been when the bouncer had approached him and asked if he and his friends would like to meet Magnus. The squeals of delight from Clary and Simon, who were truly his biggest fans there, and the fear when the same bouncer had shown them into Magnus’ dressing room. Then the smile Magnus had directed his way, all teeth as he had asked him ‘Who are you?’

Alec had, of course, been far too flustered to answer and instead Isabelle had introduced their rag-tag group: Clary, Simon, Jace, herself and lastly Alec, who had been unable to speak or even focus his eyes on Magnus and had instead walked over to where his guitar rested on its stand. 

“I asked you if you played the guitar, remember? Your eyes were all over my guitar, like you couldn’t wait to get your hands on it. But then Simon laughed and said you had zero musical bones in your body but that he would love to try it out!” Magnus said, smile in his voice. “Hey, switch it to video chat?” he asked then, a notification popping up on his phone that Magnus wanted him to answer. 

Alec sighed and then ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame the dark, unruly strands. Magnus had a thing about his hair and was always messing with it. He had tried adding product a few times but it had felt like a solid helmet on his head and now Alec refused to let him do it. 

But it was always a pleasure when Magnus settled down with him for movie night and pulled his head into his lap or onto his shoulder and carded his fingers through the strands. 

Accepting the chat, Magnus popped up on the screen.

He was dressed in a soft looking, black, vest top, muscular arms on display and long, baggy harem trousers in deep purple.

He had no jewellery on, so Alec guessed he had been playing, but his eyes were rimmed in soft brown kohl and he had glossy lips.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec breathed out, drinking in the sight of him. 

Best friend, best friend, that’s your best friend, his head said. God he’s gorgeous, his heart replied.

“Hey! You look good Alexander, did you do something new with your hair?”

“No...just...you know, ran my hands through it a few times,” Alec laughed.

“Well, it looks good!” Magnus said, wide smile splitting his face.

Magnus always had something nice to say to him and Alec lapped up the compliments - it wasn’t like he really heard them from anyone else ever, just his sister who said he had nice arms and eyes.

“Well, I was remembering the night we met, Alexander, and I realised that even though it was over four years ago now, I never actually played you the song I wrote straight after that night.”

“You wrote a song about meeting me?” Alec said, shocked, then quickly corrected himself, “I mean about meeting us? Izzy and Clary and everyone?”

“About meeting you Alexander. It was about you.” Magnus said softly, eyes boring into him through the phone. “I want you to hear it, because I think I’m going to use it on my next album and you were...I mean are...the inspiration, so I want your opinion...it matters to me so much.”

“Wow…” Alec breathed out, unable to look at Magnus on his phone right now, instead focussing slightly to his left where he could see Chairman Meow sitting on the sofa, licking his paws gently. “Did you just feed the Chairman?” he asked, watching the cat for a few seconds more before he dared to flick his eyes back to Magnus’.

“Yeah, he was whining so much...but then Caterina called and said that she fed him earlier, so I’m sure he’ll be up all night, high on food!” Magnus laughed, allowing Alec to deflect away from the conversation he had been trying to have with him. 

“You gotta check with Cat first,” Alec said, voice a little more serious, “Remember what the vet said...he can’t get fat, he’s too small!”

“Don’t worry my l...dear,” Magnus replied, catching himself as he spoke, “I know what good old Dr Garroway told us, and I did listen, it’s just this once. I won’t let the Chairman get sick.”

“Yes, well, I was there when Luke said that too and I know he was being serious so you’ve gotta be more careful…” Alec trailed off, watching over Magnus’ shoulder as the Chairman stopped licking his paws and started to pad over towards Magnus. “He wants a hug, Mags!”

Magnus turned and Alec watched as he scooped up the little cat in his arm, bringing him to face the screen, “Daddy Alec is worried about you Chairman,” he said, smiling at Alec as he took in the light in his eyes when Chairman batted a paw at his image on the screen.

“Hey little man,” he cooed, “Is Papa Magnus feeding you too much again? You naughty little boy, lying to him. I bet you just wanted cuddles instead!”

“Alec, you do overindulge our cat!” Magnus laughed, watching as Alec’s face settled into the softest of all his expressions. 

“He’s not ours...he’s yours,” he sighed out, finger reaching for the screen as though he could stroke the cat over the video. 

“He’s as much yours as mine,” Magnus smiled, remembering the night they had rescued him in the alley and how Alec had helped him rush him to his friend Luke who had patched him up.

But it was finding Alec, not in the guest room where he should be, but curled up with the tiny creature on Magnus’ enormous couch during the night, that had cemented his place as Daddy Alec. 

Magnus grinned at the memory. 

He placed Chairman on his knee and looked at Alec again, even over the screen he could see that some of the tension was gone from his posture, and that he was looking relaxed and ready to sleep.

“About that song?” Magnus asked him, allowing his fingers to curl into Chairman’s fur. 

“Tomorrow?” Alec said, voice getting deeper as he began to fight off the exhaustion of the day.

Magnus smiled again, eyes tracing over Alec’s face as it relaxed further, and then laughed lightly as he began to snore, little tiny huffs of breath through his nose.

“Oh Alexander,” he sighed, watching for a few seconds longer, before hanging up for them both. “Come on Chairman, daddy Alec isn’t going to play with you now. Bedtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...i have a lot going on and I wasn't going to update this one...but the inspiration struck so I did! Oops!
> 
> Hope you like the set up!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on twitter!


	3. Alec and Maryse and the fake boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Maryse talk...

Alec woke up the next day feeling refreshed and well-rested. Checking his phone, he found a missed call and half a dozen texts from Magnus as well as a second missed call from Isabelle and a third from his mom.

Isabelle’s was straight to the point **Mom says she wants to know if you have a plus one and if not do you want to go with Lydia. I tried to remind her casually that she would be the last one you’d want to take and she acted oblivious, so I told her you’re bringing your boyfriend! She looked pretty shocked. She’ll be calling you soon. Good luck!**

He flipped through Magnus’: two pictures of the Chairman, one where he was resting on Magnus’ naked chest - and Alec did not zoom in or spend ages looking at that one - a text to remind him to come round that night for dinner, a random link to a video of two men dancing a tango with a question ‘Want to learn this for your party? :-)’, and finally, a picture of Magnus’ neon pink, faux fur coat. **Is this too much darling, you never did say?!xx**

He sent Izzy a quick **WTF? Thought you hated the idea?** ; sent Magnus a selfie of him smiling, one hand rested in his hair; and then took a deep breath and dialled his mother.

She answered on the second ring, as usual, with a terse “Yes?”

“Mom,” Alec began, pacing up and down in his living room. 

“Alec, how can I help you?” she asked him, voice irritated.

“Umm, _you_ called me?” he replied, pacing more and more, wearing a groove in his favourite rug.

“And you didn’t answer! Your sister informs me that you are bringing someone with you to the party? Is that true?” His mother sounded bemused now, like there was no way she believed him. 

At that moment he heard a key in his front door, which meant one of two people, Isabelle or Magnus.

“Uh, yeah, Mom, I am,” he said, smiling as Magnus’ spiky hair peeked around his door, followed by the rest of him.

Alec motioned to his phone and mouthed Mom and then Magnus danced over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing in greeting, before slumping down on Alec’s favourite chair. 

He patted the space beside him and then reached for Alec and tugged him next to him, his hand going straight for Alec’s hair which he began to stroke his fingers through. 

Alec immediately relaxed into him, allowing his weight to rest against Magnus and sighing as his fingers scritched his scalp.   
“Mmmmm,” he moaned, entirely forgetting he was on the phone.

“Alec?” His mother said sharply, snapping him back to attention. 

He straightened up in the chair, Magnus’ hand dropping from his hair at his sudden movement. His face drooped into a sad expression and he reached up to pull Alec back to him. 

“Yes mother?” Alec replied, settling back against Magnus and pulling his hand back to his head. Magnus resumed his stroking and Alec hummed, satisfied. 

“What is going on there?” she asked him, using the same voice she always used when she didn’t really want to hear the truth.

“Nothing, mom. Magnus is here. That’s all,” he said, continuing to sink into Magnus’ side. 

“That singer?” Maryse asked him.

“My best...umm..my..” he looked at Magnus and mouthed ‘boyfriend?’

Magnus nodded with a small grin, his hand moving from Alec’s hair to make strong circles on his back, rubbing against his shoulder blades and down to the dimple in his lower back.

“My boyfriend,” he said, speaking clearly into the phone, bolstered by Magnus’ support. 

“Your...what?” Maryse spluttered out, losing her composure, “Isabelle said some nonsense about this on the phone but are you serious, Alec?”

Alec snapped upright, his mother’s belligerent tone making his pulse run quicker and his deeply squashed anger towards her rising up.

“Yes mom, I am serious. I told you months ago that I’m gay and always have been, and now I have a boyfriend, so he will of course be coming with me to support me. It’s an important day. So yes, Magnus will be there! Put him down as my plus one! And he is not a singer! He is a multi-talented, multi-award winning musician with an incredible fan base who has sold millions of records! I think that should impress one or two of your important guests! Not that that’s the reason I’m bringing him…” he paused, taking a breath and feeling Magnus’ support in the way he was still circling his hand, pressing a little harder and the way their bodies were leaning together. The small grin on his face cemented his decision. He looked away and then spoke.

“I’m bringing him because we are in a relationship and I love him.” he finished, the words pouring out of him and sounding and feeling just right.

Magnus’ hand stuttered on his back and his eyes widened as he watched Alec on the phone. 

His mother was silent. Heavy breathing was the only clue that she was still there. 

Alec turned to face Magnus, face flushed and breath a little faster. They stared at each other for a long time as Alec listened to his mother try and pull herself together. He flicked his finger over ‘speaker’ and then they both listened to her harsh breaths.

“Fine,” she said at last. “If that’s what you want. I suppose at least you won’t be turning up alone. We had suggested to Lydia that she might like to be your plus one and I’m sure she would still accept if you change your mind?”

“I won’t be changing my mind, mom,” Alec said, voice steely. Eyes still locked on Magnus’.

They heard the dial tone as his mother hung up with no goodbye, as was her standard response to him choosing to do something she didn’t like.

Alec chucked his phone on the coffee table and threw himself on Magnus, growling out his discontent. 

Magnus’ arms opened on instinct and he was hugged tightly to his body, warmth seeping into him and chasing away his mother’s iciness. 

He sighed.

“Sorry for saying that, Magnus,” he whispered against his muscular chest. 

“Hey, Alexander,” Magnus replied, a deep growl that vibrated through Alec’s cheek, “I gave my consent. It’s not like it’s all a lie - I am a multi-award winning musician! Thanks for that by the way!”

Alec laughed then, a little muffled where he was nestled against Magnus, “I meant saying that I love you and we’re boyfriends.”

“Well one of those I agreed to and the other one, well, one out of two of those is true right?” Magnus asked, in the softest of voices “I mean, you do love me right?” 

“Yes,” Alec whispered. It was the first time he had said those words, and it had been to his bloody mother. He wanted to say them to Magnus.

He lifted his head and looked Magnus in the eye, “I do love you Magnus.” He said, gently.

“And I love you, Alexander.” Magnus replied and hugged him closer. If he couldn’t hold eye contact with Alec while he did it, well that was something he wasn’t ready to confront right now. 

“You’re my best friend, Magnus. I’m so grateful you wanted to help me out!”

“I’m not doing it out of a sense of duty, Alexander. You’re my best friend too and you’ve brought so much joy to my life, you and your friends, so much happiness. You know how I felt when we met, I was in a dark place. You have made me feel so loved and so welcomed and given me new purpose. I love you and I want to help you out. Time to show your parents who’s the boss!”

Alec smiled at him, his real smile. Not the quirk of lips he offered to strangers; or the bemused one he gave Clary and Simon; not even the one he reserved for his brother and sister which was more truthful. This smile lit up his face, made his lips part to show neat rows of pearly teeth, and his eyes shine - it was the same smile he had always given Magnus from the first moments of their acquaintance.

It made Magnus feel things. Things he knew Alec wasn’t ready for. But maybe one day?

For now, he contented himself to snuggle with him on the chair, then engaged him in a conversation to distract him from the terrible attitude of his family.

“So, Alexander...pink coat? Yay! Or Nay?” he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter...I know this is a standard 'they like each other' but I like how much they appreciate each other too!
> 
> @claireycookey on twitter
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me happy like Little Miss Sunshine!


	4. Magnus and his ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus happens upon one of his exes...Alec saves the day. A little salty Ragnor too....

After resolving the coat issue...which Magnus eventually agreed was a definite nay, they made their way to their usual brunch haunt, Taki’s. 

On their way, they sent messages to their group chat and the dozen responses meant that they were the last to arrive in their favourite booth. 

Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle were crammed into one side, looking all elbows and knees, while Raphael, Cat, Ragnor and Maia were squished up on the other side. 

“What happened?” Alec asked as he was confronted by the sight before him. 

“They changed the seats! Like overnight! Because we were here yesterday for our secret Cat and Simon only lunch and it didn’t look like this!” Simon said, laughing at Magnus’ puzzled expression.

“I can see that Sherwin!” Magnus said, indicating for Alec to help him move another table over.

But as they did a voice snapped out, “No! You cannot move my furniture! You have to ask permission to do that.”

They turned as one to face the last person in the world that Magnus wanted to see. Her dark, wavy hair was soft around her shoulders, her lips were painted bright red and she wore a tight dress barely covering her curves. 

Magnus sighed. It was a soft expulsion of air, but Alec caught it and knew from the look on his face, and from the faces on Cat’s side of the booth, exactly who this was. 

Making a quick decision, he reached over and linked his fingers with Magnus’, “Well, babe, If we can’t move the furniture, I guess we’ll have to move on to another of our favourite restaurants. Guys? You coming too?”

Magnus fingers tightened around his and he turned to give him a secret, grateful smile. “Yeah, it is a shame, sweetheart, but we can’t always get what we want, I guess. Although, sometimes the bad things in life make other things work out for the better.” The kiss he dropped onto Alec’s cheek made him shiver and flush lightly, Magnus’ words spoken with enough emphasis for the woman to flinch back a little. 

“Magnus?” She hissed out, taking in his appearance from top to bottom, eyes lingering where his hand was linked with Alec’s, their bodies close together. “This is a surprise!”

“It certainly is,” Ragnor said suddenly, standing up to allow the rest of his side to clamber out of the booth. “We had thought you were long gone after that horrific incident in Prague. But I guess even bad people can escape their retribution if they whisper in their sugar daddy's ear. Excuse me, Magnus I’ll meet you outside, I’ll call Bat and book a table at the Jade Wolf. At least there, we won’t have to deal with any super fans trying to suck a story out of us!”

After him went Cat, Maia, Isabelle and Simon. The others stayed nearby to offer support were it needed. 

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand again as the woman watched them like a hawk. 

“So, Magnus,” She began, voice purring, “How lovely it is to see you again. And in my new restaurant. Had I known you were a fan, I would have picked the place up long ago so we could have reconnected!” She gave Alec a nasty glance as she spoke, icy eyes screaming that he should get lost. 

Alec mustered all of his strength and merely stared back at her, face expressionless. 

“I’d thank you not to assume that I would have wanted to see you again, Camille.” Magnus said then, leaning even closer to Alec, who could feel little tremors starting in his arm. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to see me Magnus? I mean,” she said, tossing her hair over the shoulder which introduced a cloying perfumed scent into the air around them, making Alec wheeze slightly. “We did have three incredible years together!”

“Baby?” Magnus asked him, ignoring the postulating woman in front of him in favour of his best friend who looked a little ill. He dropped his hand to pull Alec against him by his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec coughed, the scent invading his nostrils and starting to irritate his airway. “I’ll be fine as soon as we get away from that.”

Camille huffed, face turning stormy, eyes flashing, “Tell me he did not just call me a...a...that!” she raged. 

“No, he was referring to your ridiculous perfume actually,” Jace said, a beaming smile on his face, “But interesting that you thought he meant you!”

Then Magnus led Alec towards the exit, the rest of the group following. Meanwhile Camille stared after them, watching Magus’ affectionate responses to the man at his side. Interesting, she thought.

“Come again, Magnus Bane!” She shouted, watching as every head in the place swivelled to watch him leave, several reaching for their camera phones immediately. 

Outside, the group gathered on the pavement, Alec coughing a little as the scent continued to linger. Magnus pulled him away from the entrance and wafted at him with his arms to try and alleviate the smell. “It’s okay Mags! I’m okay now, it was just a lot!” Alec smiled, his best friends silly antics bringing out his boyish giggle. 

Magnus laughed with him and then gave him a serious look. “Thanks for that. That woman is the most horrific person I ever made the mistake to go out with and I cannot bear the thought of her near me anymore.”

“I can’t bear it either, Magnus. The stories you’ve all told me, they made me despise her without needing to meet her, and now I have met her, it just cements my opinion that she’s awful.”

“Thanks! Here, I need a hug,” Magnus pulled him in close, his head resting in the crook of Alec’s neck, who wrapped his arms tightly around him, running one hand up his back to rest against his neck, big hand warm and comforting.

They hugged until Raphael interrupted. “She’s gone now. You can stop.”

Magnus found himself reluctant to let go, but eventually they unravelled and stared at each other, Magnus cataloguing the soft expression on Alec’s face to consider later. 

“Jade Wolf!” Ragnor announced then, snatching up Cat’s hand and pulling her down the road, everyone following them in pairs. Magnus and Alec were the last two, behind Raphael and Maia (who had struck up a very unlikely friendship recently). No-one behind them to make a snarky comment, Magnus reached out to tangle their fingers together, “Just in case she’s still watching, Alec,” he whispered and Alec softly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Consider leaving kudos! It's a writer's candy!


	5. The whole gang together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese food and secrets...and emotions laid out on the table...

At the Jade Wolf, they were treated like kings, Bat made them a huge table where the 10 friends could squish in together and then insisted on serving them at least half of the menu to share. Maia made heart eyes at him the whole time, prompting Raphael to nudge her multiple times and whisper all kinds of outrageous things. 

Alec grinned from his place between Magnus and Izzy. He loved the family that he had become part of since he had met Magnus. 

Ragnor and Cat were like the parents, always making sure that everyone was well and that they all made time for each other. Raphael and Maia, the snarky older siblings who genuinely loved them all. Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon were definitely the enthusiastic, younger siblings who got themselves in trouble regularly and had to be bailed out by the rest of them. While he and Magnus were...well he actually didn’t know exactly where he fit, but Magnus was the glue that held them all together. That much was clear. 

When Bat arrived with steaming plates of food, everyone cheered as he and Kaelie spread it out across the table. 

Cat and Ragnor insisted that they go through their usual pre-food ritual, which had been part of their ‘family’ since the very start.

“Today, I’m thankful for Bat’s kindness!” Cat said, smiling over at him. 

“I’m thankful that Magnus recognised what an evil wench that woman was and got rid of her,” Ragnor said darkly, giving Magnus a look. 

“I’m thankful that Cat talked me out of the buzzcut I was considering yesterday,” Simon said, grinning at the group.

They all exploded into laughter as he ran his hands through his hair. Isabelle reached up to tug on his strands as she spoke, “Cat, I’m thankful that you convinced my lovely man here that a buzzcut was a bad idea! I can’t believe you even thought about it, Simon!”

“Sorry!” he giggled, “It was kind of a passing thought until I was at the barbers and then Cat interrupted by asking me where Magnus was and then it descended from there…”

Next to him, Magnus shifted a little in his seat, his leg pressing down the length of Alec’s. Alec moved too and their arms were pressed together as well, Magnus in a brocade jacket that tickled his naked forearms. 

“Well,” Jace interrupted, smiling at Clary, “I’m grateful, that Clary finally agreed to move in with me!”

“And I’m grateful he finally asked!” Clary yelled above the congratulations.

Alec reached over to fist bump Jace. “Finally!” he grinned at his brother. 

Izzy and Simon hugged Clary and started to whisper to her about all of his bad habits and how to combat them, Simon having been roommates with him for a short while in college and Izzy having grown up with him. 

Eventually, the celebrations over their announcement ended and Raphael spoke at once, “I’m grateful for you all being here with us...but I’m more grateful for the food and less grateful that it’s getting cold!”

Maia nudged him with her shoulder as she quickly contributed, “I’m grateful that Bat remembered the special sauce.”

“Oh yeah! Bat’s special sauce!” Jace laughed, giving Maia a wink, “Of course you’d be grateful for that!”

Maia flushed prettily and hissed at Jace. 

Magnus took his chance to speak, hushing Jace, “I’m grateful for Alexander stepping in and saving me from that ghastly woman,” he sighed out, giving Alec a soft smile, “Also, that my meeting with the record execs went really, really well...above my expectations in fact, and I will be releasing my new album sooner rather than later!”

Although Alec offered his congratulations along with everyone else, he couldn’t help the part of his heart that broke a little. A new album meant touring and publicity. Which meant no Magnus. He would be gone for months on end, only dropping in when he was in the country to check up on the Chairman (who always stayed with Alec) and to catch up with their friends for what usually turned out to be thrice-monthly dinners. 

He couldn’t keep the smile on his face, so when everyone had calmed down and they all turned to look at him, he was given several understanding looks. Magnus realised immediately, and wrapped an arm over his shoulders to drag him even closer. 

“Hey, this is a good thing, Alexander. It means I can get most of the publicity done here because they agreed to a limited tour. Only 12 dates and most of them in country. Just one in London and one in Sydney. And I get to help arrange when so I won’t miss out on any important events,” he said, indicating Isabelle, who was twidling her engagement ring around on her finger. “It’s the best option!”

Alec gave him a weak smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m really pleased for you Magnus, of course I am! Just...it’s not that long since your last one...Chairman’s going to miss you.”

“Pfft!” Magnus huffed out, “He’s gonna love living with Daddy Alec again. You know he does! Plus I told you, it’s not for long. I’ll be able to fly back between dates this time. And….I told the record company I would need 9 plus ones for at least 2 of the shows!”

This news also brought uproar to the table, but Alec still felt like he had a stone in his stomach. Isabelle caught his eye as Simon leaned over to hug Magnus, and gave him a soft smile. ‘It’ll be okay’ she mouthed.

“Alec?” Cat asked him, eyes probing his, “You want to say what you’re grateful for sweetie?”

“Yeah, or I’m going to be eating Maia’s arm in a minute,” Raphael said seriously.

“Why mine?” Maia asked him, as she glared.

“Yours are the nearest!” He snapped.

“Umm, yeah, I guess I’m grateful for getting to have my furry friend keep me company for a while,” he said, quietly. 

“And for your promotion? Alec?” Magnus prompted, trying to get him to give him a true smile.

“Yeah, that too.” Alec said, plastering on a fake-ish grin, which really didn’t convince anyone. 

After he finished speaking, Ragnor declared dinner and they all descended on the food like a pack of wolves. Bat and Kaelie brought even more over and the table was soon crammed. 

But Alec’s plate was empty. He was watching everyone else around the table and wondering why they were all so loveable, and he was not. Izzy and Simon had been engaged for six months; Clary and Jace were moving in together; Maia liked Bat...a lot by the sound of it; Raphael was openly asexual and had an online ‘bromance’ with a guy called Richard which had been going on for years; Cat and Ragnor had been happily married for over 10 years; and Magnus….well Magnus might not have had the best run with relationships, but at least he had been in one (actually several), not to mention the fact that everyone - even fans he had never met - adored him. 

Magnus noticed his empty plate, of course, and began adding things to it. First his favourites - spring rolls and peking duck, and then a few of the vegetables because Magnus was always complaining that Alec needed more vitamins in his diet since he never left his lab during the day. 

Alec sighed as he watched Magnus. He was going to miss his best friend so much and no cat, Chairman Meow or not, could replace him. 

\----

At the end of their meal, Bat brought over a heap of fortune cookies, and as was tradition, Ragnor selected which ones to give each of them.

When Izzy cracked open Simon’s (because they always read someone elses to bring extra gravitas to the situation), she gasped, staring at him in shock. She showed him the fortune and he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, before dropping his arm around her shoulder and grinning at the group.

“Well, I guess it’s time for more good news,” She said, looking between them all, and Alec sighed. He knew exactly what she was going to say as she had already shared her excitement with him and he had been suitably happy for her, for them, but right now...it was a lot for his bruised heart to take. Yet more signs that he was not someone who would ever be loved the same way. 

Laughing a little, Isabelle read the fortune to the group, then placed her hand protectively on her belly, eyes crinkling with happiness. Simon rested his hand over hers too and linked their fingers, offering the group his happiest smile. 

**‘Today your happiness rests on the future of three. Enjoy the cherished times together with your loves.’**

Once again, the whole group (except Alec who just couldn’t dredge up the emotions) erupted into happy hugs and loving smiles. 

“That explains the number of spring rolls you ate, Isabelle,” Raphael said as he offered his hand for Simon to shake, who ignored him and pulled him in for a hug that was, at first, reluctantly returned. When they pulled back, he grinned at the couple and offered real congratulations.

Through it all, Alec sat, feeling a little numb. 

When Magnus dropped next to him, he knew he could see his lacklustre response was due to too much emotion, so he slipped his hand into his and squeezed gently.

“How long have you known?” he whispered as Isabelle started to show her scan pictures.

“Since week 5. She was so scared to tell Simon, she tested it out on me first.”

“And how did that go?” Magnus asked him, face getting closer to his, lips quirking as if he knew the answer already.

“Yes, yes,” Alec admitted, the smallest of smiles curving his lips, “You know exactly how it went. I mean she’s only 23. I asked her if she wanted to perhaps offer you her hand in marriage instead, at least you can support her financially!” Alec laughed. “But she insisted it was going to be Simon and that I was to stop being so salty about it all and that she only loves you like a brother whereas Simon is her soulmate!”

“Rightly so,” Magnus said with a grin, “Your sister has her head screwed on right. Anyways, she knows I would refuse. There’s only one Lightwood I would ever have a child with and we’ve already got Chairman Meow, so she had no chance!” 

He squeezed Alec’s hand again, and watched the smile tip his cheeks further up until it finally reached into a real one. “Come on Alec, I know she’s your baby sister, but you know she’s a grown woman too and she can make her own adult decisions now. What is it that’s really bothering you?”

“Just stressed out I guess..” Alec said, not wanting to tell him the whole truth at all, so latching on to the one thing he could feasibly blame. “This promotion is causing a lot of stress, a lot of people are happy for me and say I deserve it, but there’s a minority - led by Sebastian and Raj, that are saying it’s cos of my name. I mean...it’s just so bloody petty! What, I’m good at my job so they’re allowed to drag my name through the mud? I’m so sick of it all. Plus, I invited you to the party and now mom hates me again. It’s just a lot.”

Magnus stared at him, surprised. He hadn’t realised how bad things had gotten again for Alec. Alec who did have these slumps, who went through testing times and needed their support to get through it, but who always bounced back at the other end because he wanted to. This time it sounded a lot worse.

“Hey, baby,” Magnus said, voice low, catching Catarina’s eye and shaking his head to show that they didn’t want interrupting right now. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. We’ve all got you. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“Except you’re leaving,” Alec huffed out, face turning red at how petty he sounded. “You’re leaving and Izzy’s got another life to think about and Jace is moving in with Clary. I told you. It’s just a lot all at once. You know I’m happy for you all. You know I am.”

“And we’re happy for you Alec - your promotion is really important to us all. But your mental health comes first. I’m booking you in with Elias for tomorrow. You have to go. I won’t let you back out this time. I will go with you and hold your hand all the way to the door if I need to,” he was deadly serious and the grip on Alec’s hand got stronger as Magnus spoke. 

“I’ll go,” Alec said in a small voice, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. 

“Good.” he replied, hand staying in his. “Now open my fortune cookie for me, I can’t do it myself, they’re always bad luck when I do that.” He laughed. 

Alec reached out his free hand, eyes straying to Jace who was watching him with a serious expression. Alec gave him a small smile and then smashed the cookie on the table with his fist, fragments flying all over.

“Go Alec!” Maia whooped. “Now what does it say? Is your friend going to finally get with the man of her dreams?”

Alec grinned at her as he glanced over where Bat was watching, eyes alight at Maia’s performance. 

“Maybe I should say that, so she gets a shock?” he side mouthed at Magnus, who giggled. 

“Maybe you should…”

“It’s Magnus’ and it says ‘Don’t try to overcome obstacles alone. Cat will help you!”

Alec frowned as he finished reading it. Everyone around the table turned to look at Cat who gave them a puzzled smile. “Well,” she said, grinning at the boys, “It’s either me, or Chairman Meow, and I know who gives better advice!”

“Yes,” Magnus said absently, “The Chairman does give great advice!”

Cat screamed with laughter and Ragnor began to chuckle. Around the table, it moved like a ripple until they all, even Alec, were giggling or laughing.

Magnus’ hand was still holding his tight and he gave it a squeeze, turning to face him. “Maybe the Chairman coming to live with me will help me out?” he asked him. 

“Hey! It was my fortune! I think it means the Chairman’s going to help me pick a damn outfit for your promotion party - maybe he’ll sit on the correct one in the closet!”

They both laughed a little at the thought, as it was highly likely to happen. Then turned to listen to Maia read Raphael’s fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write in some ways and easy in others
> 
> I had no clue the story would turn like this...but it seemed natural and it flowed so this is where we are going with it!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like flowers!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter!


	6. Magnus and Alec (And Elias and Conchita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec attends therapy with Magnus by his side and they have a run in with Magnus' obsessive neighbour!

Magnus and Alec arrived at Elias’ office about fifteen minutes before his appointment the next day, Alec’s hand clasped tightly in Magnus as he had warned him he would. 

Alec’s change of heart overnight had prompted Magnus to go straight to his with a nutritious breakfast and coerce him out of the door. After every visit with the therapist, Alec felt better - he was just nervous before he went in and today he needed Magnus' moral support. 

Waiting on the low, purple sofa, Magnus’ arm around him while he flipped through a colourful gossip magazine, Alec started to relax. He burrowed deeper into Magnus’ soft, woolen cardigan and let his eyes drift over the pictures too. 

“Look at them, Alec,” Magnus hooted softly, indicating a picture of John Legend and Chrissy Teigen backstage at one of his concerts. “That’s couple goals right there. They’ve been together forever. And I love his music, you know his love songs are definitely about her.”

Magnus sighed, a small sound that tickled at Alec’s heart. His friend was feeling lonely again. It could mean one of two things; either he would dedicate his time to his friends, planning outlandish events and meet-ups and luxurious parties, or it would be time for him to go on a string of badly chosen dates while he tried to find his soulmate. 

The last time he had been like this, Magnus had cried on Alec’s shoulder more times than he could count when he realised that most of his blind dates were only there for his name or what he could do for them. He had met a lovely girl called Etta, but there had been no spark and now they were friends who saw one another occasionally.

“True,” Alec said, also looking down at the picture of the happy couple. “But remember, you’ve got all of us and the Chairman. When the time is right, you know you’ll find true love, Magnus. You are very, very loveable!”

Feeling brave, he bent to drop a kiss on Magnus’ smooth cheek, making twin spots of red appear on them. The receptionist, Lily, cleared her throat, making Alec pull back, a blush of his own starting. 

"Doctor Elias will be ready soon," she said, giving him a grin, which he returned. 

“You do say the most lovely things, darling,” Magnus admitted, squeezing Alec tightly. “I do appreciate you. Do I tell you enough?”

“You tell me so much, my head shouldn’t fit through doors,” Alec laughed, dropping his hand to hold Magnus’ free one, and giving it a squeeze.

When Elias opened his door to see a patient out, he immediately spotted the pair of them and stepped over. “Magnus, Alec, a pleasure,” the bearded therapist grinned. 

They both offered their salutations and then Alec let go of Magnus’ hand, ready to go with Elias. But before he could, Magnus tilted his head to whisper in his ear. “I’m here darling, I’m not going anywhere. Please be honest with him so he can help. I trust you, Alexander.”

Alec nodded his head, reaching to scrub at his eyes where water was pooling along his lashes. “I know, I know.” he said roughly and then stood to follow his therapist into the room. 

He turned back just before he closed the door, to see Magnus watching him, an incomprehensible look on his face.

\-----

“Well, that’s a new development, Alec,” was the first thing Elias said as they each took their preferred seat. 

The high backed black leather chair for Alec, and a soft armchair for the Doctor. Around the room were numerous types of furniture, as Elias was convinced that you could only be comfortable discussing your feelings if you were actually comfortable. He even had a traditional therapy couch which Alec had expressed his fear of in their very first meeting. From then, Elias had always made sure the couch was shoved to one side as much from Alec’s eye-line as possible. It was one of the things that had endeared the therapist to Alec. That and the fact that he was 'Magnus recommended'. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked him, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Oh!” Elias said, his face twisting to surprise from its usual pleasant grin, “Nothing at all.”

“No, tell me!” Alec said. “We agreed in the first meeting, honesty was important and trust.”

“Yes, of course,” Elias said quietly. “But if you don’t know, I don’t think I should say anything about it. It’s not my place to comment on your life. It’s for me to support you to understand you actions and help you plan how to approach things.”

“Did you mean...Magnus?” Alec asked, hesitantly, face unsure.

“I was just a little surprised to see him today.” Elias admitted, “He hasn’t come with you for a while.”

“I know. I just wasn’t feeling up to it today, but he insisted because I was pretty down yesterday. But that was because he just announced his new tour which I shouldn’t really tell you but I know you have to keep a secret so I can…” Alec took a deep breath and then clasped his hand over his mouth. “I’m doing it again,” he mumbled around his fingers. 

“Doing what Alec?” Elias asked him, face in it’s relaxed, non-judgmental, neutral expression.

“Speaking like I’m Simon! Getting all flustered and blurting things out and not slowing to think or even stop and think about what I’m saying. It’s a curse!”

“It’s what therapy is for, Alec! I am not here to judge anything. And certainly not how you _choose_ to tell me what you are feeling. I think it’s best you just talk as much as you like and if you want my thoughts, please ask...okay?”

“Yes. Thank you. It’s just been such a rollercoaster recently…”

\----

Almost 30 minutes later, Alec had laid everything bare for Elias. In their previous sessions, he had always chosen to focus on one area of life that was making things hard for him, but today he felt like all his problems were mixed up in each other so he had just shared it all.

He trusted Elias to listen patiently and to not judge him for anything so he felt secure to just speak, and he certainly had. He hadn't realised just how tangled everything had become with the promotion and bullying from his colleagues; Izzy and Simon getting married and the baby; Jace and Clary moving in; Magnus's new tour. Not to mention his parents and their ongoing disparaging remarks about his life. He talked for a long, long time. 

Finally, he finished with, “....and then Magnus insisted I still come this morning and promised to hold my hand and now here we are. And I’m really glad he made me come.”

“Thank you Alec. I am really proud of you. Firstly, for making sure you did come. Even if Magnus insisted, it was still your choice so well done. Secondly, for talking. I mean you always talk in these sessions, but I’m really pleased you felt able to share so much with me today as it seems like there is a lot on your mind at the moment.”

Alec nodded and slouched a little in the chair, reaching for a small cushion to tuck behind his head. 

“I wonder if we can start with the feelings you were describing towards your parents? I know we’ve discussed your coming out before and how everything went, but I feel like you are still holding back from those true feelings. About your mother’s rejection in particular…”

\-----------

Almost two hours later, Alec emerged from Elias office and turned to thank the man before he made his way over to Magnus. Magnus who was snuggled into the couch, holding a cushion and snoring gently. 

Alec bent down to him and reached out a finger to gently brush at the hair that had fallen over his forehead. His smile softened as Magnus slowly opened his eyes, his own lips creeping into a grin as his eyes locked onto Alec. 

“Hey Magnus,” Alec breathed out, pulling his hand back, but still kneeling at his side. 

“Alexander?” he asked, blinking and smacking his lips quietly. 

“You fell asleep, Mags,” he whispered, “But it’s okay, I was gone a long time.”

“Oh!” Magnus said, shuffling to sit up. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay.” Alec replied, moving to stand. As he did, Magnus reached out a hand to rest on his forearm to help him lever himself off the couch before he moved over to speak with Elias. 

They exchanged pleasantries and Magnus asked about an appointment for himself, which was quickly arranged with Lily. Then they headed out.

In Magnus’ car, Alec turned to him, “I have some things to talk about with you, and Izzy and my mother after that session. Shall I start with you?”

“That sounds ominous, Alexander,” Magnus sighed, shifting into first gear and pulling smoothly out into the busy traffic. 

“It’s not. Just some things Elias and I talked about, some decisions he helped me make that I think you should hear from me as soon as possible. I promise we’re not breaking up our friendship and I’m not un-adopting the Chairman.” Alec said, trying to make Magnus smile. 

“Okay. Well, do you want to go to mine? We can snuggle up with our baby and I bet I can convince Conchita to pop round with some of her Tapas! She was making the most delicious dishes last night and she called to ask if I wanted some…”

“I bet she did!” Alec said, a grin making his face light up. Magnus glanced over at him and had to force himself to look back at the busy traffic, he looked so beautiful and distracting.

“She doesn’t fancy me, Alec!” Magnus exclaimed, leaning over to poke his friend in the arm.

“Ow! Yes she does! Every single time I’m there she finds some way to pop in and mark her territory. Seventy-three years old or not, she thinks you’re the love of her life!”

“You forget, Manuel was the love of her life. I’m just the spitting image of him apparently! Though I’m not sure I really resemble a Spanish lothario - if her stories are true!”

“Spanish...not so much,” Alec teased, “But lothario…” he fanned his face with his hand and put on a southern accent, “Why Mr. Bane, if you aren’t quite the hottest thing in this car!” he simpered, “Besides the engine of course!” 

“Alec! Do not distract me, those tears of laughter you see forming...those are going to put us both in the hospital if you aren’t careful!” Magnus giggled, voice strained.

Alec returned to his normal voice, nudging his friend with his arm, “But then all the doctors and nurses will be swooning around your bed and you’ll get all the good treatments and I’ll be lying there with a crushed leg and a broken arm and no-one will look at me twice and I’ll die slowly while you sign all your autographs and kiss all of them…” he said, faking sadness.

“Oh no darling!” Magnus replied, feigning shock and gesticulating with both arms as they waited at a red light, “I would never allow it! I would be all chivalrous and say ‘Treat Alexander first! For I cannot live without him! If he dies, I shall too, of a broken heart!”

Alec laughed nervously then, shooting Magnus a glance he couldn’t actually decipher, which was very unusual. He was pretty certain he had catalogued all of Alec’s looks at one time or another but this one was different. He resolved to get to the bottom of it as he pressed the gas and directed them to the parking garage below his building. 

They were quiet in the lift, Alec leaning on the wall opposite him, shooting him a shy smile before they reached his floor. Another unusual thing - normally they would chatter about which one of them was going to feed the Chairman or who would sort the litter or what movie they were going to watch. But Alec had said he wanted to talk, so it felt a little more serious.

As they made their way down the corridor towards 1A, Magnus’ home, the door to 1B opened and a head peeped out. Salt and pepper hair and bright red lipstick.

“Oh Magnus, my love. I need you!” Conchita giggled flirtatiously as she spotted him, shooting Alec a glare. He just laughed and leaned against the wall to watch the drama unfold as usual. 

“What can I do for you, beautiful Mrs. Suarez?” Magnus asked, bowing slightly at the waist and winking at Alec.

“It’s my bathroom tap, deary. I simply cannot turn it! Must be that handy man from downstairs twisting it too tight and making it hard to open again. Please could you pop in and fix it. I’m sure your...friend...can wait patiently here.” she said, giving Alec a beaming, don’t you mess with me, grin.

“It’s cool Magnus, I’ll go play with Chairman while you fix the problem!” Alec laughed and made to move towards Magnus’ door, pulling his key chain from his pocket. 

But before he could move, Magnus whirled him around and time slowed down for Alec. Almost stopped. 

Magnus' face descended towards him. His lips pursed together and then he pressed a swift peck to his lips which seemed to last forever. It was soft and dry and nothing really. The way he would kiss Izzy on the cheek. But for Alec it was everything.

Alec stumbled away from him, panic flaring in his eyes, heart pounding. Then watched as Magnus' eyes widened and he mouthed, ‘sorry!’ and followed the woman into her apartment. 

Alec was still staring after them when Conchita stuck her head out, frowned seriously at him and slammed her door. 

He reached a hand to his lips, one finger grazing where Magnus’ had been a moment before. That was new. He had never pressed his lips to anyone else’s in his life. But it had felt...good. It had been the briefest of touches and clearly Magnus’ way of making a statement for Conchita to spot, but it had sent a shiver of sparks through Alec’s chest and it made him second guess the decision he had just made with Elias in his therapy session. 

If he changed his mind, and decided to continue with his plan for Magnus to be his fake boyfriend, then perhaps….perhaps they would have to kiss again.

Alec knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was wrong, and as he opened the door to Magnus’ and scooped up The Chairman for a long cuddle, he decided that he should just continue as Elias and he had agreed. 

He and Magnus were going to fake break up and he was never going to be introduced to his parents as his boyfriend, just as his friend. 

He slumped on Magnus’ couch and lay down, Chairman Meow rested on his chest. He closed his eyes, it had been a long and emotional day...and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee!!
> 
> Wonder what Alec will decide to do and if he will tell Magnus that was his first ever kiss!
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think! I love to read your theories!
> 
> Also, as ever, comments and kudos are really appreciated!!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter


	7. Alec and Magnus and a song!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sings Alec a new (old) song for his album.... one no-one has ever heard before...

When Magnus finally escaped from Conchita’s clutches, he sneaked into his apartment and was met with the gorgeous sight of Alec asleep on his sofa, Chairman Meow stretched out on his chest. 

The cat miaowed softly when he saw Magnus, but didn’t move from his perch, happy to rest on his daddy.

Smiling at his best friend and pet, Magnus snuck a photo with his phone grinning at the beautiful picture and switching out his lock screen for it.

Then he seated himself at his baby grand piano, resting his foot on the una corda pedal to soften the sound and began to play. 

“Magnus?” Alec murmured a while later, partly awake but eyes still closed. 

“Yes, Alexander?” 

“What song is that? I don’t know it.”

“Something special...for the new album...do you like it?” Magnus asked him, a little nervous to hear his reply.

“Sing it for me?” Alec replied, reaching to run his fingers through Chairman’s fur. Magnus watched as his cat arched his back at the feeling and kind of wished he was the one with Alec’s hands all over him.

“Okay… but be kind...You’re the first person ever to hear it,” Magnus said, trying not to blush, before he turned back to the piano. His fingers flew across the keys as the gentle introduction began. It was soft with a mixture of minor and major keys as he soared between happy and sad emotions. 

_I’m covered in scars,_  
But no-one sees them.  
Broken and bruised  
But no one feels it 

_Left to rot_  
In a river of emotion,  
Barely keep my head up  
Above the swirling ocean 

_Feel like my heart_  
Has stopped it’s beating  
Feel like the pain  
Is going to defeat me 

_Cannot see happiness_  
In my future  
Feel like everything  
Is going to be futile. 

_Then….I….see…..your….smile,  
Lights up...the...room for... just a little while_

_Wonder if maybe you could be the one,_  
To help carry my burden and make me strong.  
Maybe you’re the tonic, my gin requires,  
To help me rediscover my passionate fires 

_Been bruised before_  
Can’t say how I’m feeling,  
You opened my door,  
And started my healing. 

_Heavy heart, cleaned of dirt,_  
With your smile and your particular quirks,  
Feeling cherished, never hurt,  
Darkness is gone it no longer lurks. 

_Took my hand, made me smile,_  
If only for a little while,  
Broken shards swept aside  
I’m whole, now you reside… 

_In my heart, in my soul,_  
In my dreams, make me whole.  
In my life, in my core,  
Without asking for more. 

_Peaceful mind with you here,_  
No more pain, no more fear,  
Hold my hand when I’m lost  
Give me purpose, for no cost. 

_You make me strong in my heart,_  
You make me feel like I won’t break  
Even when we are apart  
Because your belief never shakes 

_Took my hand, made me smile,_  
Gave me peace for a while,  
Broken shards swept aside  
I’m whole, now you reside… 

_In my heart, in my soul,_  
In my dreams, make me whole.  
In my life, in my core,  
Without asking for more. 

_You’re the part of my life_  
That makes sense all the time,  
You’re the one I believe in,  
I hope you’ll stay mine, 

_When….I….see…..your….smile,  
Lights up...the... room...if just for a little while,_

_Wonder if maybe you could be the one,_  
To help carry my burden and help me grow strong.  
Maybe you’re the tonic, my gin requires,  
To help me rediscover my passionate fires 

_Forever...my tonic, forever.  
Help me rediscover these passionate fires._

Magnus kept his eyes closed the whole way through the song, fingers having no difficulty finding the right notes. He had been playing this song for years. Four years, two month, three days to be exact…

Alec stared at Magnus as he played the final note, blinking back tears.

When Magnus finally felt like he could open his eyes, he found Alec right in front of him. They locked eyes for what felt like an eternity and then Alec opened his arms and Magnus rose to be engulfed in them.

\------

It was a long hug. Magnus’ arms tight around Alexander’s middle, Alec’s wrapped across his shoulders and back. He stroked his hands up and down Magnus’ back and felt him melt against him, resting his body the full length of Alec’s own.

When they drew back, they both took a second to wipe their eyes. Then they plopped down together on the couch, Chairman Meow curling up in Magnus’ lap.

“Magnus,” Alec said at last, “That was beautiful. I mean sad and happy and difficult to listen to, but so beautiful.”

“Thank you Alexander. It was so easy to write, but I haven’t been able to play it for anyone yet. You can see what it does to me…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked, hesitantly. He was afraid of finding out who exactly the song was about. Part of it could be about Camille, but then if she was the bad parts, who had brought the smile back to Magnus’ face? He mentally flipped through a rolodex of dates Magnus had been on since they had met, and the only one who stood out was Imasu. 

When Alec and Magnus had met and first become friends, Imasu had been one of his backing dancers. Magnus had been in a brief relationship with him about 4 months after he and Alec had become friends, and they had stayed together for just over 3 months. There was no doubting that he had brought a smile to Magnus’ face.

No doubting because Alec had accidentally walked in on them once which had been a huge shock. 

Alec was definitely inexperienced, but he had watched a few dirty movies and knew the basics of what sex and intimacy were like; however, he had not been ready for seeing Magnus almost naked with Imasu spread over his back. It was still a memory that haunted him and one he would rather wipe clean from his mind. 

His crush on Magnus had only gotten worse after seeing his perfect, naked flesh on display. If he still thought about it occasionally, he couldn’t be blamed!

While Alec had been musing, Magnus had calmed down. “I just wanted you to hear it Alexander. I thought you should be the first.”

“Well, thank you, I’m honoured. I really, truly, am amazed by your talent as always, honey.”

“Thank you, darling. Look, how about something simple this afternoon? We’ve both had emotional mornings...you want to watch something and eat the tapas that Conchita was persuaded to hand over?”

“I can certainly be persuaded to do that,” Alec grinned. “Want me to grab the blankets and pillows?”

“Yes! Don’t forget Chairman’s special cushion though! He’ll get mad at us again.”

They worked together to turn Magnus’ couch into a comfy nest and settled Chairman on his special pillow, then tucked into the delicious tapas before relaxing on the couch. Magnus was pressed down the length of Alec’s side, Alec’s arm thrown around him. Their favourite quilt was tucked across their knees and they had an episode of ‘True Detective’ playing on the screen.

Every time there was a scary part, Alec turned to slot his face against Magnus’ chest, and Magnus’ hand came up to caress the back of his head. “It’s okay, Alexander, it’s nearly over. There’s no more shooting now, I promise!” 

“You know I hate the shooting, Magnus!” Alec grumbled, sending little vibrations through Magnus. 

“That’s why I fast forward through every episode before we watched them together so I can check how much violence there is!” Magnus laughed, pulling Alec tighter to his chest, before pushing him back upright as the next scene started.

“God, Matthew is dreamy,” Alec sighed.

“Yeah, you like his look?” Magnus asked, grinning at his friend.

“He has his charms…” Alec said, blushing slightly as Magnus continued to look at him.

“We’ve never really discussed this have we?” Magnus asked him then, still watching his friend, though a little more shrewdly now.

“Nothing to discuss.” Alec deflected, looking away, embarrassed.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, my darling. We’re all attracted to someone...just we’ve never really discussed it since you came out.”

“And we won’t be discussing it today, Magnus,” Alec said forcefully, then stood up, pushing the quilt away and going to pick up The Chairman for a snuggle. 

“Okay, okay,” Magnus placated, holding out his hands to show that he wouldn’t push him anymore. “Come back, we haven’t finished yet,” he continued, indicating the screen. 

“Okay, but then...then we need to talk about something I discussed with Elias earlier.”

“Oh yes, the mysterious conversation. Sure we can, there are only ten more minutes now.”

\-----

Alec didn’t see the last ten minutes of the show. Luckily there were no more gunfights or serious violence so Magnus didn’t seem to notice his lack of concentration.

Alec’s mind was wandering over the conversation he and Elias had shared that morning. The Doctor had seemed pretty certain that using Magnus as a crutch with his parents was going to be a negative experience in the long run and that Alec should have a serious think about it. 

But the tiny kiss Magnus had pressed to Alec’s lips just a few hours before had almost short-circuited his brain. He hadn’t been able to stop replaying it in his mind, over and over and it was making it hard to consider Elias’ suggestion seriously. 

Alec’s mind was a whirl. 

He knew he loved Magnus and he didn’t want to jeopardize the incredible friendship they had been building over the last few years. Having him in the role of his boyfriend, when it was going to be fake, might make things worse in the long run.

He sighed deeply, Magnus stirring beside him, “What’s up, buttercup?” he asked looking up. 

“Nothing, really.” Alec said, “Was just thinking about you...and your song, actually.”

“Oh? What about it?” Magnus asked him, sitting up further and moving slightly away so he could turn to look at him.

“You know...you know I’m not experienced...right?” Alec asked, hesitantly. 

“You mean because you haven’t had a boyfriend?” Magnus asked him, recognising that Alec was being serious straight away, holding out a hand for Alec to slip his fingers through.

Alec squeezed the perfect fingers tightly in his own. “Yes because of that I guess. I just was wondering...your song is about a love gone bad, and having your heart healed by a new love?”

“Yes I guess you could say that, darling,” Magnus replied, moving his leg at an angle to press it against Alec’s again. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering...your relationship...the one that went bad, was it worth it at the time?”

Magnus took a deep breath. He stared at Alec, a serious expression on his face. He tightened his grip on Alec’s hand. “I can’t lie to you Alexander. All relationships start well. Why else would you be in one? But relationships...they take effort and you have to be willing to try your best. And when they sour, or when you realise that it’s just not meant to be...well it’s heartbreaking of course. With Camille...it was like that. She was lovely at the start and we had fun together...but she just wasn’t interested in fighting to save us when we became distant. I tried and she just...went off and sowed her oats elsewhere. I was a little heart broken of course, we were together for a long time. But I realised in the end that she wasn’t worth crying over...with the help of someone special.”

“Of course.” Alec said, reaching out for Chairman with his free hand and resting him in his lap for a cuddle. The cat purred gently, more so, when Magnus’ free hand began to scritch behind his ears.

“So, Imasu helped cure your heart break and it was worth having another relationship, even if it only lasted a short while.” Alec stated, unable to look up at Magnus and focusing instead on the cat.

“Imasu?” Magnus asked then, voice sounding puzzled.

“Yes, he was your next relationship after Camille, I think. So he was the one who helped you get over her. Helped you rediscover your...umm… passionate fire?” Alec choked out.

Magnus couldn’t hold in his laughter. He bent over, he was laughing so much.

“What?” Alec asked, sounding a little put out. “Why is that funny? You wrote the lyrics, Magnus!”

“Not that…” Magnus spluttered out. “You think Imasu was...the one who helped me get over her?”

“Well, I just assumed… Sorry If I was wrong.”

“So wrong. Not your fault, but yes so wrong.” Magnus said, wrapping both arms around Alec and pulling him close. 

He gained control of himself then. Tightening his arms, he spoke quietly, “The song isn’t for Imasu. Don’t worry about who the song is for. Just don’t worry for now. Look, what you talked about with Elias this morning...what you wanted to tell me, is that important? You want to talk about it now?”

“No.” Alec said quietly, “Can we just chill out? I think I’ve had been through enough emotional stuff for one day.”

“Of course darling, you want to stay over? Chairman can sleep with you tonight?”

“Yes please.”

They cuddled back up on the couch to watch Brooklyn 99, Alec ready for some comedy after all the drama of the day.

As they watched, he thought about what Magnus had said. Relationships take effort. Well, their friendship had felt effortless so far...maybe if he decided to continue with it, their fake relationship would be too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... 
> 
> Next chapter Alec's going to decide whether to take Magnus to his event and we're going to see Scientist Alec hard at work!
> 
> The song lyrics are mine...I even have a tune and everything but I wouldn't know how to share that with you so make up your own!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter!
> 
> :-)


	8. Alec and Magnus and work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec face problems at work.
> 
> Warning: there is a touch of homophobia in this and a couple of swearwords.

Waking up in Magnus’ spare room, which was, unofficially, his, Alec felt content. The bed curtains were a rich, forest green and reminded him of being out in nature. As a scientist he loved the outdoors, but rarely had time to venture out as he was often stuck in his lab. 

Every January he resolved to spend more time hiking and enjoying the countryside around his home, but every year a new project leaped up on him at work and stopped him from making it happen. 

In fact, the last time he had been out hiking had been in The Grand Canyon when their friendship group had visited Magnus on tour in Vegas and he had helicoptered them over. It had been an incredible trip, one he had cherished memories of, not least because Magnus had dedicated a song to him on stage that night. 

He could recall the way his heart had sped up and his cheeks had flushed as Magnus had stared straight at him and said “This is for the best guy in my life, well besides our cat, Alexander, thank you for putting up with all my shit!”

That moment had completely cemented his love for Magnus and he continued to think of it often. Remembering Izzy’s pitying look, however, always made him feel like it had meant more to him than to his best friend.

Just as he was thinking about getting out of bed, the door opened and the Chairman streaked off the bed and out. Then Magnus pushed through it holding a tray of all of Alec’s favourite breakfast things.

“Waffles, Alexander?” he asked as he set it down on the sheets. 

“Did you cook?” Alec asked in surprise.

“What? You think I can’t be trusted to make a few waffles and squeeze a little juice?” Magnus asked, feigning shock.

“It’s from the deli isn’t it?” Alec said with a grin.

“Yes of course it’s from the deli, darling! You want me to risk breaking a nail on that infernal juicer, Alexander?” Magnus asked, jumping up so he landed against the spare pillow next to Alec. “Now, take a bite and let me know what you think. I’ve been practising my ordering skills!”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh at Magnus’ sincere expression or help the contentment deep inside - it only cemented his decision to keep Magnus as his fake date for the gala.

“Okay, only as long as you promise to show me how to ‘cook’ it next time!” He laughed and was rewarded with a fork full of waffles being stuffed into his open mouth.

\------

After Alec had left for work, high on sugary waffles, Magnus lounged around his loft for a while, trying out the odd chord on his guitar and scale on the piano, but feeling uninspired. Eventually, he decided it would be a good idea to check in with his manager about the next few weeks. He knew he would be expected in the studio for recording sessions, as well as in long and boring meetings about tour dates and scheduling. 

But when he rang Val, it wasn’t the tour that he started with.

“Magnus, hon, how are you?” Val drawled over the phone after answering on the first ring. “Long time no hear?”

“I know Val, but I’ve been pretty busy arranging new tracks and catching up with friends and just generally having a life now I’m home from touring!” He laughed, waiting for his manager to start talking dates with him. 

But it turned out that the kind of dates Val wanted to talk about, were not the numerical ones.

“It’s been noted, that you haven’t been seen on the town in a while, hon!” Val began, “Although there was a _very_ interesting story I stole from a tabloid reporter for a few thousand bucks, that suggested you might be off the market? Something about a diner and a guy you were attached to like a limpet? Care to share?”

Magnus frowned into the phone, sitting down at his piano and tapping out a rhythm as he answered. “That was just Alec looking after me in front of my ex.” He said, remembering that Val had come on board long after the debacle with Camille, “Don’t worry about burying stories about him, he’s in my life for good so I’ll be seen with him a lot now I’m back home for a while.”

“Yes Magnus, I know he’s your best friend, but the implication is that he’s your boyfriend... The story I bought included a cheek kiss, hug and you calling him ‘baby’? Want to explain that?”

Magnus listened for a moment, taking his time to organise his thoughts. “What? I can’t be single with a best friend who I like to have close to me?”

“You can of course, but maybe, now I know it was just Alec you were with, I’ll sell the story. To be honest, the music you’re wanting to release for your next album screams loved up! So maybe a rumoured relationship would help promote it?”

“Val, I’m not having a fake relationship with someone and dicking them about to sell records!” Magnus jumped up from the piano, pacing over to where Chairman was curled up on a cushion and lifting him gently into his lap. Sinking his fingers into his fur, he took some deep breaths to help him calm down. 

“It’s not dicking him about if he knows what we’ll be releasing, Magnus! If he’s your best friend, I’m sure he won’t mind being involved. We can spread the word that the next album is dedicated to him. We can arrange a few photo ops to get the story out. It’ll be great for sales and great for your rep. It’s been so long since you were in a relationship...not since Imasu I think? Fans like to think of you as happily in love! It makes them happy! They’ll spread the word online and you’ll be back up the charts in no time!”

“Val,” Magnus said, concealing his anger with gritted teeth, “I was rather hoping my music would get me back up the charts, not a rumoured fling!”

“Not a fling, Magnus, a real relationship. One that is established, one that doesn’t dissolve with the release of the record. You seem to be very comfortable with your Alec, so why not use this to your advantage? I’m sure he’ll help you out, you could offer him some kind of incentive to help?”

“I am **not** using Alec!” Magnus said firmly. 

“Okay, okay, well, take a little time to think about it. I know you don’t really care about sales figures, but it’s my job to negotiate contracts, and Dorothea Records do prefer artists in relationships...so if that was on your side, it would definitely benefit you! Say you’ll at least consider it?”

“I’ll consider it.” Magnus parotted back, grimacing at the taste of the words in his mouth.

“Atta boy!” Val said, his smile traveling over the phone. “Now, I gotta go...think I can sell this to E! if I’m quick and the guy I bought it from hasn’t already blabbed!”

“Can’t you wait til I’ve thought about it?” Magnus asked.

“No, gotta strike while we’re in charge and I can twist the story. I’ll give them bare min and then once you’ve decided it can go either way - a friend standing up for a friend...or your boyfriend protecting you! I know which one I prefer Magnus!” He laughed and then hung up without another word.

Magnus chucked his phone on the sofa angrily, scooping up the Chairman so that he was rested against his chest. “Why the hell haven’t I fired that guy already?” he asked him.

“Because he gets you the best deals and makes sure you’re not away from Alexander for longer than you need to be!” he replied to himself, using Alec’s Chairman voice to make it seem like the cat was replying.

“I know, my dear...I know...but Alec’s gonna flip when he hears about this...If I can bear to tell him!”

\----------

Holding the tweezers tightly in his left hand, Alec transferred the tiny shards of metal into the glass cylinder before pouring a little sulphuric acid over the top and noting the reactions.

He had been working hard this morning, cataloguing the reactions of a number of materials on the new metal alloy he was working on. It was long and boring work really, but without these results he couldn’t move forward with the next stage of the project. 

Luckily, he was working alone, so he had simply put on his favourite playlist and his wireless headphones and had been bopping along to his Magnus mix since he had arrived. 

As he finished typing in his notes about experiment 32, he glanced up to find his mother hovering in the doorway. She had a frustrated expression on her face and as she pointed at her watch, he realised he was desperately late to the weekly meeting.

Scrambling to turn off his music, he caught the tail end of her speech, the one he knew by heart.

“....you are my son, you cannot be seen to be late!”

“Yes Mother, I’m sorry,” he dutifully replied and pulled off his earphones, settling them in his top drawer. He flicked off his computer, added experiment 32 to the glass cabinet with numbers 1 through 31, and then stood up, stretching out his muscles and smoothing down his lab coat. 

Once he was upright, his mother marched away and he was quick to follow, arriving in the meeting room a few seconds after her. Inside there was a large oval table, surrounded by his colleagues, his father seated at the head of it with his mother to his left. Alec slipped into his chair to his father’s right and took a quick look around to see what he might have already missed.

Raj and Sebastian were huddled together at the other end of the table, heads bent close, whispering. As Alec settled into his seat, he saw Raj’s vindictive smile and worried about what they might do to try and discredit him today.

“Now we are finally all here,” Robert said, shooting an annoyed look at his son, “We can start by discussing the Trearson Project - any thoughts?”

It was over two hours of scientific discussion and intense disagreement about how they should proceed and by the end Alec’s head was thumping. He was desperately in need of some Tylenol, but he knew better than to interrupt to go and find some. The only time he had dared to ask to be excused, his mother had made her feelings quite clear and Sebastian had mocked him for being a mummy’s boy incessantly for a week. 

He’d rather put up with a thumping head, thank you very much.

When it was finally over and his father had dismissed them, he jumped up to go find some pills, but was stopped by his father’s hand, “Alec, a word?”

“Sure, what is it?” Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see Raj taking his time to collect his paperwork as he quite obviously listened to their conversation. 

“Your mother said you were insisting on bringing your own date to the party?” Robert began, unable to look Alec in the eye.

“Yes, that’s true. Why? What of it?” Alec drew his shoulders back ignoring the thumping pain that was radiating through his skull. 

“Well, we were both hoping you would reconsider and ask Lydia, to be honest.” Robert continued a little stiffly. “She’s a very appropriate choice of a date and is someone who fits in very well with our clientele. She makes excellent small talk and has great connections with the company we keep. She’s just...a great choice!”

“So you want her because you need her to schmooze with your clients? I thought this was supposed to be a celebration of me taking over as head of the Research Department, dad? Not another sneakily hidden fundraiser? The Institute is doing just fine, can’t we all have one night off?”

“Yes, well, we never really get a night off. Scientific funding is down and we always need new supporters. I don’t want you to think we aren’t happy to celebrate your promotion, son, but we do need to think of our appearance to the outside world at all times.”

“What, and me bringing a man, bringing my boyfriend, is going to stop people donating to us?” Alec huffed out a breath and watched in horror as Raj smirked at him from across the room before slipping out through the door. Great! Now he’d have to deal with them teasing him on two fronts. 

“Not what I said, Alec. Just Lydia is a preferable choice to support the work we are trying to do.”

Robert stepped away from him, his hands held up in front of him as if to calm Alec, but it was certainly not working. 

“No way Dad! I am not bringing Lyds and pretending to be straight for all your rich sponsors. It’s time for people to know who I really am and if I want to bring Magnus, then I am going to bring him!”

He stormed out of the conference room and back to his office, slamming the door shut and scrabbling around until he finally found some headache tablets to take the edge off. 

Slumping into his chair, Alec tried to let the conversation go. He had learnt from a young age to release his anger over his parents interference as quickly as possible, otherwise he would let it get the better of him and he would obsess over every word for weeks. 

He had just closed his eyes when he heard a knock on his window. Looking up he saw Raj and Sebastian, identical evil smirks and a piece of paper held between them - ‘Mummy’s little, gay boy! Who’s your boyfriend, loser?’

He lifted a hand and gave them the finger as they both laughed and turned to leave. For fuck’s sake! He couldn’t catch a break today.

He grabbed a test tube, intending to start experiment number 33 when he glanced down and saw that his phone was blinking. There were dozens of messages on it and his voicemail was full.

He scrolled through them quickly, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Cat - the whole gang in fact, had left at least one message. Magnus’ name appeared the most though so he wasn’t worried it was the baby or anything like that. 

He opened the message thread with Magnus and found a bunch of texts saying variations of the same thing - _I’m sorry, Alexander. I asked him to let it go. Call me!_

Alec thought about opening the other texts to try and figure out what was going on, but with his pounding head and anger over his parent’s behaviour he couldn’t really face any more bad news right now. So he dropped his phone on the desk, switched on his computer and began experiment number 33 in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Looks like the fake dating might benefit them both!! We'll see!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	9. Magnus and Cat and Ragnor plus one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus visits with Cat and Ragnor (concurrent timeline to Alec in chapter 8)

When Magnus had finished talking to Val, he had arranged to meet Cat and Ragnor for lunch at their house. Cat had sounded very excited on the phone and Magnus was desperate to find out what had his oldest friend in a tiz. 

It was testament to how long they had been friends, that Cat answering the door in her dressing gown and a face mask didn’t faze either of them. Ragnor’s green face mask, however, was a little bit of a surprise!

“Guys? What’s going on? How come you’re both home from work?” Magnus asked as he settled into their coziest armchair, the pair of them perched on the couch together. 

Cat reached for Ragnor’s hand and that’s when Magnus knew.

“It’s happening?” he asked, voice full of awe.

“Finally,” Ragnor choked out, Cat dropping his hand to wrap an arm around her emotional husband. 

“When?” 

“They think we’ll get to meet her next Monday and then… well then it will go from there. They do supervised visits with us and then she gets to stay the night and then eventually they’ll make their decision. Magnus,” Catarina breathed out, “We’re going to have a baby!”

At Cat’s words, Magnus launched himself between the pair, pulling them in tightly, squealing in his joy. 

When he pulled back, Cat groaned and began rubbing at his cheek. “You’ve got a little...hulk skin thing going on now!”

Magnus rubbed at his cheek, his hand coming back covered in a thin layer of green mask. “Ragnor! Why are you green anyway?”

Ragnor gave him the most haughty look he could manage, back straight, eyes serious, “It’s very good for the skin!”

Magnus stared back at him quite seriously, but they only last a few seconds before they both broke into laughter. 

They celebrated together with glasses of brandy and then settled into a relaxed conversation about their friends and the comings and goings of the group. 

They were just discussing Clary and Jace’s new apartment and how much decorating they were going to be roped into helping with, when Magnus’ phone started to ping...and didn’t stop. 

Notification after notification popped up, it was almost endless. 

Eventually, it finished so he reached out to find out what the hell was going on and almost dropped it in shock at the picture. 

“Magnus? What’s going on?” Cat asked as her friend continued to stare in silence at his phone. 

Magnus didn’t reply, merely turned his phone around to show Cat the picture on the screen. She brought a hand to her mouth as she looked and he felt Ragnor’s quiet reaction beside her too. 

It was a cropped shot from the day at Takis. Alec was pressed against Magnus’ side and they were looking at each other intently. Magnus knew that it could have been from any moment during that conversation, that the reality was just the pair of them checking the other was alright during the disagreement with Camille. But as a photo, a frozen moment, it looked like they were together, were a couple. It was the same look Magnus had been hiding away whenever he and Alec were in the same space as one another. Because in the photo Magnus was staring at Alec like he was the whole world. It was what it was. It was a look of love. 

Below it was an article, no doubt enhanced by Val, all about their encounter with ‘Magnus’ vicious ex.’ It went on to say how witnesses had seen the mysterious man in black stand up for Magnus and how words of ‘devotion’ were spoken between the pair. 

Magnus scoffed as he read it, imagining how much fun Val must have had writing the over-dramatic nonsense. At least he hadn’t included Alec’s name. 

And then...right at the bottom, was another photo. It was Magnus and Alec outside Taki’s. Magnus’ fingers curled into Alecs as he looked ahead to where their friends were colourful blurs in the background. 

But at that moment, Magnus’ eyes were fixated on photo Alec. The Alec in the picture was looking at Magnus like he had hung the moon. 

Magnus stared at it for a long time, trying to remember their conversation outside the restaurant. Hadn’t he taken Alec’s hand and said ‘Just in case’? In which case, it was fine that Alec was looking at him like that. He was just playing a part. But he couldn’t remember exactly what had happened so he couldn’t be certain. 

Cat grabbed his phone and began to read through the article. 

“They don’t know his name.” she said, “At least there’s that.”

“Yet!” Magnus exclaimed, jumping up and beginning to pace. “Alec has been in my life over four years, but he hasn’t ever been on display like this. I don’t know how he’s going to feel about it.”

“He’ll be fine!” Ragnor said, giving Magnus an unsteady smile. “He’s the same as us all, old man, he knew what he signed up for when he took you on as a friend. He’s well aware that he’s had a string of good luck avoiding being linked to you before, you spend enough time together. I think four years without making the papers or gossip mags when your best friend is _the_ Magnus Bane is pretty good! It was only a week before we were on the front cover of Heat slurping our coffees together, remember?”

“Yes but you just told them to F off! Alec’s not like that, you know he’s not.” Magnus protested. “I mean, you know, he tells you pretty much everything, you know about his parents and his therapy.”

“Yes,” replied Cat, giving him a thoughtful look, “That’s all true, but he’s also a grown man who made his own decision about being your friend and he knows the consequences, has always known them. Think about how he acted when you and Isabelle were linked in the papers, or you and Clary. I mean, we all know the truth, but he was totally chill - he laughed remember?”

“Yes, about someone else...not about his own privacy being breached, Bloody Val! I could kill the man!”

“How’d you know it was Val?”

“Because he called me this morning and basically told me he was going to do it! But he’s adding his own twist for sure.”

Magnus reached over to steal his phone back from Cat and hit speed dial 1 to call Alec. But it went straight to voicemail. 

He left a quick but lifeless, ‘Call me!’ and then slumped back between his friends. 

Cat wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Ragnor offered him another brandy which he gladly accepted and knocked back in one. The burn of the liquor woke him up a little more and he quickly knocked out a few texts to Alec to ask him to get in touch and to apologise. 

He stayed at Cat and Ragnor’s for a few hours, talking to the rest of their friend group who all said similar things about Alec and how he would react. No-one, except for Izzy, was worried.

When he spoke to Simon and Izzy on speaker, Izzy had burst into tears which she immediately blamed on being three months pregnant. They had talked for quite a while, Cat and Ragnor butting in too, and had all agreed in the end that Alec would be okay and he could be resilient about it. 

But Izzy’s ‘Don’t forget to tell him you value his friendship, Magnus, and tread lightly’ had worried him a little as they hung up. 

“What do you think she meant by that?” he asked Cat, but she had just shrugged unsure, keeping her thoughts to herself. 

Twitter and Instagram had blown up over the news article and it was rife with speculation about who Alec was. In the end he contacted Jocelyn to ask her to go through and delete all his notifications. He didn’t trust Val with any of his accounts, but Clary’s mom had been helping him out for years and she was perfectly trustworthy and would never interfere. 

He tried Alec again and sent him a few more texts, but he must have been in a meeting or working on something Science-y because there was no reply. 

Finally, Magnus made a decision. “I’m going to Alec’s work!” he announced, standing up and grabbing his now silent phone from the side. 

“But he told you never to come there without his express permission!” Cat hissed out.

“Yes, and I still don’t know why! You guys have all been, it’s just poor little me that isn’t allowed. I think it’s ridiculous. I know he thinks I’m clumsy, but I’m not going to knock acid on his paperwork or something equally dumb. I am a grown up you know!”

“You know we’ve only been because he used us as test subjects in those experiments last year, and even then we didn’t get to go in his office, only his personal lab.” Ragnor said, standing up to face off with him. 

“You know I can’t take you seriously like that Ragnor!” Magnus argued, indicating the face mask that was still pasted thickly all over him. Ragnor had explained his belief that the twenty minutes suggested by the packet just wasn’t long enough to achieve the correct results, but secretly Magnus was worried about his friend’s face turning a permanent greenish pink.

“Well, take my words seriously, Magnus. I agree with Isabelle. You know Alec lacks self-esteem and he needs you to be supportive over this and ensure he knows he still has his place as your friend first and foremost.”

“Best friend!” Magnus interrupted, giving him the evil eye.

“Best friend!” Ragnor continued pointedly, “Don’t let him get sucked into anything online or anything being said to him that’s negative. You have to protect him. It’s your job as his best friend.”

“I will. But he’s not answering me, so I’m going to see him.”

“Well, be careful Magnus - you don’t want more stories swirling in the news by morning.”

“Will do Cat, thanks for your support. And I’m sorry to cut the celebrations short, but I am so so happy for you both! You are going to be amazing parents and I am there for you with whatever you want, whatever you need! So proud of you! Oh...but I refuse to change any nappies!” He threw the last part over his shoulder as he exited their apartment and made his way down to the street, stopping a cab and throwing out Alec’s work address with no hitches. He had known it off by heart since they met. He felt like he knew everything (everything that mattered) about Alec.

What he wasn’t certain about was how Alec was going to react to the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Will Ragnor turn green?
> 
> How will Alec react?
> 
> What was Izzy even talking about?
> 
> Why won't Alec let Magnu visit him at work?
> 
> Theories please! Lol!


End file.
